


Some Pleasure, Not Enough Pain

by Pichorka



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 約翰／雷斯洛。在葬禮過後，約翰因為擔心雷斯洛而到他家進行了一次拜訪。





	Some Pleasure, Not Enough Pain

　　約翰本想著有遇到史帝維或賽勒斯就先跟他們探問一下好友的狀況，因此步伐踏得小心，但整棟房子就像沒有人在般悄然無聲。他首先彎進了那有著大片黑板與成落書籍的書房，沒有找到屋子的主人；走進餐廳，依然空無一人。

　　插畫家是鐵了心來到這的，因此不打算輕易回去。他上了二樓，直接去推雷斯洛臥室的門。反正雷斯洛對他做過比這無禮的事。反正他也準備好被他臭罵一頓。

　　臥室的門沒有上鎖，醫生坐在床沿，目光看著窗外。下著雨，天空灰濛濛的。

　　「你現在連門都不敲了嗎？」雷斯洛沒有回頭，顯然知道來者是誰。約翰並不覺得意外，雷斯洛熟悉他的腳步聲。

　　「你應該更小心門戶。」約翰說。他的外套掛在手臂上。

　　「他們不會再來了。」雷斯洛喃喃道。

　　約翰倒是不敢這麼肯定，他自己就被攻擊過不只一次。但他知道好友失去了太過重要的東西，已經無心看守餘下的，於是他選擇不去反駁。想想你來這裡的目的，約翰，他在心底對自己說。

　　「你中午有安排了嗎？」約翰對著好友的後腦杓說，「我奶奶想邀請你一起共進午餐。」

　　雷斯洛總算轉頭看他。他的頭髮打理得不太整齊，約翰忍不住注意到。但不像是早晨睡醒了沒梳理，更像是徹夜醒著，頂著從昨天到現在都沒重新整理的髮型。

　　他猜想雷斯洛會婉拒，但醫生的反應比他期待的要無禮許多。

　　「應她孫子的要求嗎？」雷斯洛說，語氣刻薄。

　　「我們都關心你，雷斯洛。」約翰又提醒了自己一次他是來看看約翰是否過得還好的。自從瑪莉的喪禮之後，他就一直沒雷斯洛的消息。莎拉那邊出於好意與尊重，並不強拉雷斯洛繼續參與搜查，但約翰知道不能放任雷斯洛不管。

　　雷斯洛也沒有他要其他人以為的那麼堅強。

　　「是擔心吧。請摩爾女士放心，我不會從此一蹶不振，靠酒精度日的。」

　　如果是以往，約翰會忍著不去打他一巴掌的吧。但約翰發現自己感到異常平靜。

　　「要是這能讓你覺得好一點，我會破例忍受你的冷嘲熱諷，雷斯洛。」

　　「我沒什麼不好的。我是下了一個決定，而不是在等什麼程序過去，如果你是來看我是不是已經神智清醒得能夠回歸調查的話……」

　　「老天，聽聽你自己說的話！」約翰喊道。

　　雷斯洛瞪著他，露出那種他們都很熟悉的偏執眼神。雷斯洛的長相堪稱溫厚，但只要和那雙眼睛對上目光，就沒人會錯判這個精神醫師的性格。

　　「你昨晚有睡覺嗎？有吃早餐嗎？賽勒斯和史帝維都去哪了？」

　　「我很好。我讓他們出去逛逛。我只是想靜一靜。」他說，接著扯動嘴唇冷笑了一下，「看來如果想尋求安靜，我還是最好把大門鎖上。」

　　「回答我，雷斯洛，你昨晚幾點上床睡覺？」

　　醫生撇開了頭，又去看窗外滴答的雨水，緊閉著嘴。約翰等了一會，考慮著是該扭頭就走還是上前揍他一拳。

　　在他握緊拳頭時雷斯洛開口了：「鞋子……」

　　「嗯？」約翰還以為自己聽錯了。

　　「我脫不下來。又不想踩上床。」雷斯洛依然緊盯著窗外，好像那一片霧灰能掩去他的難堪。

　　插畫家捏了捏眉心。雷斯洛總認為自己是他們兩個人之中善於自我管理的那個，但原本井然有序的步調一旦被打亂，卻會比最初就恣意散漫的人更加無所適從。

　　「扣勾在哪兒？」約翰嘆氣。雷斯洛指了指房間角落的寫字檯，約翰走過去，從上面拿走那個他也曾握在手裡的小金屬工具，站到雷斯洛面前，單膝跪下，抬起醫生的一隻腳，放在膝上。

　　「約翰，我沒……」

　　「不管醒來時幾點，你現在給我睡一下。睡不著也給我躺著。」他說得咬牙切齒，粗魯地一個個解開雷斯洛鞋上的釦子，好像那是什麼可惡至極的東西。這傢伙老穿這雙鞋子幹嘛？他就不能換一雙鞋帶的──或其他任何他可以一個人穿脫的嗎？

　　他其實知道的，雷斯洛不想要在外頭走著鞋帶鬆脫了，而他得用不靈活的右手試圖綁緊。

　　雷斯洛總是很體面，自尊心高得嚇人。每個認識他的人都得花上一段時間──甚至交情淺的人可能永遠不會──才能注意到他的右手並不像一般人好使。

　　約翰不由得想起上次自己握住這把扣勾替雷斯洛穿鞋時，最後他因為被雷斯洛所說的話激怒了而只幫他扣好一隻。此時他突然後悔起那愚蠢的殘酷，就這麼一件小事有什麼不能幫雷斯洛做的？那之後雷斯洛怎麼辦？自己靠著單手花上數倍的時間扣上、還是喚了史帝維他們幫忙？

　　將兩隻鞋子都脫下後，雷斯洛看著他，說：「謝謝。」

　　約翰仍舊單膝跪著，聳了下肩：「襯衫也需要順便幫你嗎？」

　　「不……衣服我能自己脫。」

　　「好。」約翰站起身，拍了下剛剛跪在地上的膝蓋。他走回寫字檯前，把扣勾放回原本的位置。寫字檯上還散著不少張紙，出於禮貌，他沒去看都是些什麼。

　　「我在瑪莉的房間看到維他放映機的票。」

　　雷斯洛有些突然地這麼說。

　　「放映機？啊啊，她留著票啊。」

　　約翰不太清楚雷斯洛提起這件事的意圖，但他仍舊轉過身回答。

　　當時他和瑪莉兩人都只是基於忌妒與賭氣而一起出門，最後卻過得異常愉快。約翰的胸口感到一陣疼痛。

　　「放映了些什麼？」

　　約翰將手撐在寫字檯上，看著他的朋友。他不知道雷斯洛現在是不是在以他的方式為自己剛才的惡劣態度道歉。他所知道的雷斯洛幾乎不做這種事。至少不是對他。

　　「我想你還是去睡個覺比較好吧。」約翰有些懷疑雷斯洛別有用心。這不能怪他，雷斯洛挖坑給他跳、或是拉著他一起跳太多次了。

　　「我會的。只是在那之前……跟我說吧。」

　　約翰心中閃過一個荒謬的想法，雷斯洛看起來就像是在請求他的陪伴。

　　如果這可笑的念頭居然猜中了，那表示雷斯洛現在是前所未有的脆弱。他驕傲的朋友從不展示自己的弱點，甚至不承認自己有弱點，但無論如何，他們都僅是凡人。

　　「我們看了大海。應該說是海浪。現場驚呼聲四起，還有人受不了中途離席。但瑪莉看得很開心。」

　　雷斯洛點點頭，約翰看不出這話是讓他高興了點，或是更悲傷了點。

　　「那你呢？」

　　「我？很新奇的玩意，不可思議……」

　　「但我想你應該不喜歡海。」

　　約翰盯著他瞧。他不敢相信雷斯洛到頭來依然只是要揭他瘡疤。

　　「你是在問我有沒有因為一小片布幕上的、甚至還沒有顏色的波浪而崩潰、失聲痛哭？」

　　「那不是我的意圖。但你有嗎？」他說這話的神情約翰太過熟悉，讓後者怒不可遏。

　　「你真是令人難以置信。」約翰揪著他的領子。雷斯洛看起來毫無還手之力，被他提著，下巴卻倔強地抬了起來，「你想要我走嗎？說一聲就是了。我本來也不需要來的。」

　　「不。」雷斯洛擠出這個音節。

　　「那為什麼，雷斯洛？為什麼？」約翰還是無法冷靜。雷斯洛像個謎，他最清楚他的冷酷無情，但無法理解是什麼驅使著他這麼做，更無法理解的是自己為何不能一走了之。

　　雷斯洛享受惡劣對待他嗎？或是為了接受他的反擊？這帶給他或他痛苦？還是歡愉？

　　從醫生緊抿的嘴和直盯著他不放的眼睛他讀不出答案。雷斯洛的眼神總是太過銳利，這也是人們不喜歡他的原因之一，好像他無時無刻都在伺機挖出你靈魂的不堪之處。而他的唇形一直都有點噘，即使抿緊仍劃出一條弧線。

　　像是要發洩怒氣般，約翰吻上那弧線。褐色的鬍髭擦過他的臉。在瞬間迸發的想像中他只預期嘴唇壓上嘴唇，但自己卻做得比那更多。

　　他想起來自己其實做過這種事。只不過是在愚蠢的大學，加上更愚蠢的酒精。他剛結束兄弟會的派對，可能還嗑了點什麼，整個人都處於亢奮狀態，看見雷斯洛便摟著他猛親。

　　他不記得雷斯洛那時作何反應，只記得酒醒後雷斯洛帶著鄙夷神情對他冷言冷語。

　　而現在的雷斯洛則全身僵硬，像是感到措手不及。約翰得承認這讓他有些快感，向來都只有他被雷斯洛耍得團團轉，而不是反過來。

　　插畫家鬆手時才注意到自己幾乎要跨到雷斯洛身上了。

　　而精神醫師漲紅著臉，像是隨時會揮出拳頭。訴諸肢體他佔不了上風，但有時情勢不容你客觀判斷、作出最有利的選擇。

　　約翰不禁伸手撫摸他的臉頰，觸過那些由瑪莉為他修剪整齊的、深褐色的鬍鬚。看哪，他在緊張，又柔順得好似一隻白兔，耷拉著眼皮，不敢看他。

　　「你應該要往我臉上揍一拳的。」約翰輕聲道。

　　「那是你的意圖嗎？」他的語氣仍舊很強硬，但這次約翰聽出了其中的虛張聲勢。

　　「不是。但是你的嗎？」約翰抬起他的臉，「這對你來說是痛苦？還是歡愉？」

　　雷斯洛霎時幾乎無法呼吸。

　　約翰不曉得……誰都不曉得……他對於在床上被另一個比他強壯的男人壓制住身體有什麼樣的感覺。他幾乎要反射性藏起自己的右臂，只是它並無法隨心所欲移動。

　　彷彿他又回到當年那個小男孩，和親密的人共處，卻因為自己的某項言行觸怒對方而受到懲罰。

　　這不一樣。一點都不一樣。約翰不是他的父親。約翰並不殘忍。

　　約翰也不愛他。

　　但為什麼，他感到近似救贖般的滿足？彷彿再經歷一次這些，就能重嚐一次他之所以為他的重要成份，即使那味道酸敗、令人作嘔，卻仍感踏實。

　　「再多一點。」他迷茫地說。

　　約翰臉上的複雜表情難以言喻，但他將雷斯洛按在床上。

　　插畫師不確定自己在做什麼，他心高氣傲的友人現在似乎任他擺佈，他感覺到心底的控制慾勃發，卻同時又有著將要失控的衝動。

　　慣常拿著畫筆與酒杯的手指伸進醫師並未扣起的領中，像在整理衣領般滑到中央，再往下解開一枚釦子。

　　雷斯洛突然掙扎起來。這行不通的，約翰太溫柔，在所有地位與他相仿的人中，也只有他能忍受他如此多年。即使經常被他氣得拂袖而去，卻總是會再回來。

　　但約翰抓著他的肩膀，將他固定在散亂的被褥上，平時的瀟灑表情，現在卻有些像是在下流社區出沒的痞子。

　　「別，雷斯洛。」他這麼說時一邊輕輕搖了頭，「這是你要求的。別在這時候又把我推開。」

　　他的一隻手緩慢地越過醫生的胸腹，停留在腿間。那裡已有了些反應，但可憐的約翰不會知道這代表什麼意義。

　　「我不會傷害你。」約翰如此保證道。

　　殊不知這正是雷斯洛所顧慮的。

　　醫生的背心沒有扣起，因此約翰能輕易探到下面解開吊帶的扣環，接著是褲頭的釦子。他的手壓著雷斯洛的小腹滑入。

　　雷斯洛不召妓，也少有關係親密的女性，但約翰也無法想像他手淫的樣子。這真不公平，雷斯洛連他性生活最不堪的一面都瞭如指掌，但他對雷斯洛的私生活卻一無所知。

　　他在褲子裡撫摸他。雷斯洛以手臂蓋住眼睛，不想暴露自己的表情，又或者只是想阻斷約翰的目光。這對約翰來說也更為輕鬆。他看著雷斯洛的嘴，在感受到快感時猛然吸氣而略為開啟。

　　像是窺見了雷斯洛真實且軟弱的一面。或許雷斯洛自己也有同感，他的性器在約翰手中硬挺昂揚。約翰突然非常想親眼看看，因此將它從褲裡掏了出來。

　　雷斯洛躺在那兒，衣衫不整但總歸是遮蓋著身體，唯有最不該暴露的部份暴露在外，握在約翰的手裡。

　　約翰嚥了下口水。

　　「抱歉了，雷斯洛。」

　　他以沒握著雷斯洛的那隻手解開自己的褲子，他的陰莖硬得發痛。這和他讓妓女戴上戒指、扮演他曾經的未婚妻時並不相同，他並非因忌妒而性慾大發，但看見雷斯洛與平常不同的一面，就連自己都有點感到羞愧地、令他興奮。

　　雷斯洛挪動手臂，從陰影下看見約翰跨在他身上，單手撐住自己，陰莖碰上他的，被約翰一同握在指間擼動。他感覺到自己的性器緊挨著約翰的，彼此的體液也混雜在一起。

　　平時的他該對這種行為提出一連串理論與剖析，但現在他只感覺得到下身的快感與異樣的渴望。不會被約翰滿足的、黑暗的渴望。在碰觸瑪莉時，既不會被激起也不會被撫平，而是能夠拋諸腦後的渴望。

　　他的喘息融入在約翰的喘息之中。他看著約翰皺緊眉頭，在快感漸漸攀至高峰時擺動腰部，摩擦彼此。他的朋友連在這種時刻都比他率直許多。雷斯洛喜歡約翰在他面前無所隱藏這件事，即使約翰討厭他刺探隱私，卻也會因為藏不住心事而最終全盤托出。

　　這樣的關係讓他感到很安全。

　　就像待在暗處，看見每一個人而沒有人看見他。

　　他們沒有交談，臥室內只聽得到粗野的呼吸，然後是射精時他們分別發出的細小呻吟，蓋在窗外雨聲之下，不被任何人所察覺。

　　約翰跨在雷斯洛身上，平復過呼吸後，翻下身來，坐在床沿掏出手帕擦拭自己。因為體勢的關係他射在了雷斯洛腹部，沾髒他的襯衫，令他有些愧疚。

　　他回頭看他的朋友，卻見到醫生側躺著，如同嬰兒般縮起身體。

　　「雷斯洛？」約翰小心地喚他。

　　「我想睡了。你走吧。幫我帶上門。」雷斯洛說，雙眼已然閉上。

　　「你還好嗎？我……」

　　「你說過我只要說一聲你就會走的。」雷斯洛打斷他，將身子縮得更小，表達他的不願受打擾。

　　「……我明白了。祝好眠。」約翰躊躇了一下，「下次見。」

　　雷斯洛沒有回答他。約翰依他要求的，在離開時帶上了門。聽見關門聲，雷斯洛才真正放鬆下來。

　　約翰的善良有時能夠拉住他，有時卻也令他備受煎熬。他感情豐沛的朋友總是承受他的惡劣態度，即使反擊也很快就會心軟。這幾乎演變成了一種依賴。他似乎不自覺地測試著約翰能忍受到什麼程度，而又在得知他並未離開時鬆一口氣。

　　也許他真會孤單終老，在有一天連約翰都受不了而離去後。

　　那樣對約翰會好得多，他想，並挪動了一下身體，試圖能睡得較為舒服。

　　但最終，他仍舊聽著雨聲漸歇，直到天色漸暗，都無法入眠。


End file.
